Rarefindit
Rarefindit Neoshadow Matthew McIntyre (Born March 6th, 1984) known as Rarefindit is a film student, veteran video game player, and Japanese anime enthusiast. Matthew has had an ordinary, but strange upbringing. As with children his age, Matthew was different. He was hyper, off the wall and downright weird for children and parents to understand. This lead to Matthew to be depressed, alone, and by himself. Beginnings arc At and early age, Matthew was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, a form of autism. Because of his condition, he was cast aside as an outcast by friends and family where he became a loner. He seldom made friends as was considered mentally disabled. He went to different schools that support schools with exceptional students. His journey in religion eventually made way for him to escape the monotony in fear of becoming one of the victims of the Jamestown massacre of the 1970s; An obsessed religious fanatic deprived of an open mind and no room for character development. After graduating, he attended Milpitas High School in 1999 where his life would change. G4 Arc Back in 2002, a brand new channel dedicated to video games was formed. It was known as G4. Matthew discovered it and it's format and was immediately hooked. After the merge with TechTV, in 2005, G4 decided to stray off it's original format to find more shows that appeal to males more than gamers. By 2006, Matthew said goodbye to the now dead and shell of it's former self and go on his own. While Matthew was one of the followers of G4, he met Tommy Tallarico, a co-host of the hit video game review show Reviews on The Run also known as Judgment Day in the US. As he continued to watch Tommy and his Reviews on his Run, Matthew got to know Tommy more on a personal level. Soon he became more self aware about himself and was inspired to open up as a human than stay as a shy shut in. In 2006, Matthew finally met Tommy in his hometown on San Jose, CA where Tommy was having his Video Games Live concert. The opportunity and chance in a lifetime, Matthew became part of the Video Games Live street team where he advertises for the video game concert. Anime Academy arc In 2003, after freshly graduating high school, Matthew stumbled upon a website dedicated to the education of Japanese anime. Being the avid fan that he is, he join the site. There he has experienced lots of things within the culture such as conventions, meeting users that frequent the site, and developing business relationships with them. In 2004, Matthew went to Otakon 2004 where he met people from ADV and Geneon as well as attend a Larc en Ciel concert. There he also met jpop star T.M. Revolution. He now enjoys T.M. Revolution and his wacky hot jpop antics and compares him to other American pop bands. He still visits Anime Academy and tells about his studies in the Japanese Anime industry. Struggling World arc In 2004, after freshly graduating as a senior from High School, Matthew attended Mission College in order to follow in his father's footsteps and attend the nearest college near his house. But without a penny to his name, he took a job at the local amusement park Great America. There began his fall into what he calls the Struggling World. One hot summer day, while working on the poorly named Endeavor, Matthew suffered a life threatening heat stroke. Stricken with amnesia, he forgot his past life and who he was. With a fresh new mindset and a workplace with terrible working conditions, Matthew quit. Next, he found a kiosk where he took a job as a seller of video games and DDR dance pads. The job was the dream job that Matthew always wanted. However, due to strict competition and poor after holiday sales, Matthew left the kiosk where he went into depression. Going from job to job, Matthew eventually took some job lessons as a student at a vocational facility. There he developed a love for computer repair and electronics. The vocational school eventually shut down due ot poor funding and location issues. A year later, he started attending San Jose City College where he started anew his life long journey to find himself. KJCC arc In the fall of 2006, Matthew started attending San Jose City College. There he met a few people who would shape him into a new kind of person as he started seeing things in a new light outside of his Other world of religion, tradition and character depravity. While advertising for Video Game Live, he met a local radio station where he eventually became part of it. Matthew had a few encounters with a few DJs and even though they ended badly, he eventually forgave the DJs for their own human errors. With his witty banter, humorous personality and inspiring words, Matthew became M.J. Suzaku, the token anime/gamer of KJCC. Matthew still has trouble seeing te passion in others as radio DJs, but with inspiration and help he hopes to try and inspire people. He still works frequently at KJCC in order to see it as a business and watch it grow. ThatGuywiththeGlasses arc Matthew's quest eventually led him to a site where he would eventually be part of. In 2008 while attending Video Games Live in San Francisco, CA, he met the man who would change his life: Gamejew. While donning a Mario costume to cosplay as, Matthew met Gamejew as he serenaded a mario song next to him and in front of a camera. Over there he also met Nova Alamak of the Spinning Stream. Matthew still frequents Alamak's Destined Hero and Windmill Hut podcast. After the concert, Matthew looked up information on Gamejew where he found out that he as part of ScrewAttack. While wandering the meandering website of ScrewAttack, he met the Angry Video Game Nerd who is a popular video game reviewer. One day, he met the Nostalgia Critic as he fought against him and Captain S. After watching the epic fight, he went to ThatGuywiththeglasses where he became part of the wikia team and it's team of Spikesgirl1, Cferra, Daffy, Welshy, and Film Brain. Rarefindit was formed in 2004 after Matthew decided to continue the business he had quit. With a new knack for finding hard to find games, Matthew gained a reputation as a collector. Dubbing himself as a "rare game hunter", Matthew founded Rarefindit where he continues his lifelong dream to return Media Play to it's former glory. Category:Content